The project will demonstrate the feasibility of (a) translating and diss- eminating on a broad scale the clinically tested knowledge derived from a lengthy, intensive experience in providing mental health services for infants and young children; (b) developing mechanisms for more effective delivery of these services through a statewide network of regional programs. One now existing and 4 regional facilites are proposed as major centers for the work. Building upon community interest and exist- ing local health services, Yale CSC will provide experts as field staff to augment local staff and help them develop effectiveness as mental health workers. CSC will be responsible on a continuing basis for keeping clinical services at high quality and for knowledge dissemina- tion. The intensive intramural work of the child Development Unit of CSC will continue, insuring close scrutiny of diagnostic and treatment methods from which new ideas are generated. A major activity of the first phase will be completion of a composite scale, an abbreviated method of assessing mental health of infants and young children for use by persons not trained as mental health professionals. Derived from methods we have used for years with children and parents it will identify at an early age the child at risk, will lead the worker to a decision about need for further evaluation and will provide a data base from which mental health con- sultants can help less highly trained workers to provide services specific to the child's needs. The documentation and evaluation of program elements, strategies and vehicles should lead to specification of general- izable methods with applicability far beyond the limits of this project.